420
by Akimichi
Summary: 4h20, c'est l'heure du joint. A Vancouver, le vingtième jour du quatrième mois, à 4h20, tout le monde tire une latte. Et Newt a décidé de tiré sa latte, cette année-là. [Newtmas]
1. Retrouvailles

**BONJOUR MES FIDÈLES (ouais je me sens plus.)**

 **Vous m'avez manquez.**

 **Donc je suis là.**

 **Pour ceux qui ont lus ma fiction _"Je sais qui tu es Newton Isaac"_ , et à qui j'avais promis une autre fiction, je ne vous oublies pas, je suis en cours de production. **

**Je tenais à remercier chacun d'entre vous, qui m'avez suivit et accompagné tout le long. Je pense surtout à Val et Neviy, mais pas que. Vous avez été pleins à commenter, à suivre, cette fiction, et je crois que je ne vous remercieras jamais assez pour ça. Je vous aime.**

 **Merci à ceux qui sont arrivés à la fin, et qui m'ont suivis. Merci aussi pour vos reviews, je les adore.**

 **N'oubliez pas : je fais l'apologie de la marijane, mais la drogue, c'est mal.**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse!**

.

* * *

.

10h.

Aéroport Charles de Gaulle.

Paris.

Et 8 mois, 8 mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu.

8 mois que Thomas était parti vivre au Canada, pour ses études, pour sa soeur qui bossait là-bas, pour les paysages, pour tout un tas de bonnes raisons que Newt n'avait jamais réellement acceptées. Lui, il s'était senti abandonné, lâchement, par une des personnes qui comptait le plus pour lui : son meilleur ami, son confident, son ami d'enfance. Celui avec qui il avait tout partagé, de leurs premiers pas à leurs premières peines de coeurs, de leurs premiers rires à leurs premières larmes, de leurs premiers émois à leurs premiers échecs. Ils avaient tout vécu ensemble. La douleur, l'angoisse, les peurs, les joies, l'euphorie. Ils avaient tout partagé. Les premiers verres d'alcool, les premières cigarettes, les premiers joints.

Et Thomas était parti. Il avait essayé de se justifier par des tas et des tonnes d'explications foireuses, qui n'avaient jamais convenu ni convaincu Newt. Mais qui était-il pour retenir son meilleur ami de réaliser son rêves?

Alors il l'avait laissé s'envoler, loin de lui, loin de leurs amis loin de sa copine de l'époque, une certaine Brenda qui harcelait encore Newt pour savoir quand Thomas rentrait ("Il rentre quand?" "Vous êtes plus ensemble." "Quand il rentrera on va se remettre ensemble." ).

Il était parti, et le blond avait passé le vol entier à psychoter. Et s'il se crashait, s'il n'arrivait pas? Et s'il ne le revoyait jamais? Pour au final se sentir soulagé comme jamais en recevant un snap d'un Thomas souriant avec le filtre de Toronto.

Le brun avait passé quelques temps dans cette ville, vivotant chez sa soeur, Rachel, et il avait finalement pris son envol pour la rentrée. Il avait déménagé à Vancouver, dans un appartement plutôt spacieux, payé par la bourse, ses parents, et le petit taff de serveur qu'il avait trouvé. Et l'année avait commencé. Newt suivait toujours son master de droit, pendant que Thomas s'échinait à obtenir l'équivalent de son CAPES français. Le décalage horaire, la montagne de boulot qu'ils avaient, et leurs jobs étudiants les avaient éloignés quelques temps, jusqu'à ce que Newt refuse cette distance qui était en train de s'instaurer, et réclame un Skype deux fois par semaine.

Et tout avait de nouveau été comme avant. Leurs fous rires, leurs confidences, leurs peines partagées.

Mais il n'était pas là. Non, Thomas n'était là, à ses côtés. Alors après des mois et des mois de serrage de ceinture, Newt avait réservé des billets d'avion, direction Vancouver, pour deux semaines en avril. Peut-être que cette date incluait la journée du 4/20, _peut-être_ , mais c'était en toute innocence, bien entendu -non.-.

Et là, en ce mardi 17 avril 2018, Newt s'apprêtait à embarquer.

"Tu lui feras des gros câlins de ma part hein?

-Oui, oui!

-Et t'oublieras pas de lui donner les trucs qu'on a acheté!

-Non, ça ne risque pas.

-Oh et profite bien, Newty."

Un petit sourire doux étira les lèvres du blond, pendant que son amie le serrait dans ses bras, vite rejointe par son petit ami.

Minho et Teresa, amis du lycée de Thomas et Newt, désormais en couple depuis 6 mois, finirent par le lâcher.

"J'aurais trop aimé venir avec toi…

-Ouais, je sais Tessy. Je vous ferais plein de photos, promis. Et on fera des Skype."

Elle hocha la tête, presque boudeuse, et Minho éclata de rire.

"Elle va faire la gueule 4 minutes et pleurer quand ton avion va décoller."

La brune enfonça brutalement son coude dans les côtes de l'asiatique, qui grogna.

"Tais-toi, toi!"

Le blond camoufla son rire dans sa main, et attrapa sa valise.

"Bon, j'y vais les tocards. On se voit dans deux semaines. Oubliez pas de venir me chercher.

-Ouais c'est ça, on verra. A plus Newty, et achète du duty-free!" (un classique dont on ne se lasse pas)

Le doigt d'honneur répondit à sa place, et il leur tourna le dos pour se diriger vers la file d'attente. Il se sentait mitigé : presque triste de partir sans leurs amis, mais euphorique de revoir Thomas après tout ce temps.

 **De : NewtNewt à Tommy**

 _On my wayyyyyyyyyyyy!_

Il savait que ce message resterait sans réponse quelques temps, avec le décalage horaire de fou qu'ils se tapaient, Thomas devait sûrement dormir. Et le blond pleurait déjà d'avance pour le jetlag qu'il allait se farcir. Partir à 10h30, pour faire presque 10 heures d'avion et arriver à 11h heure locale, il allait avoir mal.

 **De : Tommy à NewtNewt**

 _Oh yes, putain. J'ai trop hâte._

 **De : NewtNewt à Tommy**

 _Tu dors pas?_

 **De : Tommy à NewtNewt**

 _J'arrive paaas! Trop pressé de te voir._

 **De : NewtNewt à Tommy**

 _DORS. Ou tu vas oublier de te lever pour venir me chercher._

 **De : Tommy à NewtNewt**

 _Ca risque pas._

 **De : NewtNewt à Tommy**

 _On va décoller, TomTom. On se voit tout à l'heure (doux jésus). Jtm. Repose toi. Mets un réveil._

 **De Tommy à NewtNewt**

 _Oui. Jtm aussi._

.

-x-

.

Décalage horaire de merde.

Clairement, Newt ne s'était pas préparé à ça. A cette fatigue écrasante, et aux cris dans l'aéroport. Et lui, il était planté là, comme le dernier canard de la pêche dans une fête foraine, à attendre désespérément une tête brune connue.

Une voix viola soudainement son espace vital, et deux bras bronzés vinrent l'enlacer, agrippant sa taille, tandis qu'un torse chaud se collait contre son dos.

"Oh goooooooooosh, Newt putaiiiiiiin!"

Il se fit retourner, et se retrouva face à son meilleur ami.

Thomas.

Merde, il était devenu aussi grand et beau en si peu de temps?

"Tommy.

-Un peu d'entrain ne va pas te tuer, tu sais.

-Je suis déjà décalqué…"

Un éclat de rire lui répondit, et soudain, le poids qui pesait sur sa poitrine depuis 8 mois se leva. C'était bon de l'entendre. De le voir. De le toucher.

Il laissa tomber son sac, et se blottit contre lui, refermant fortement ses bras autour de ses hanches. Thomas répondit directement à l'étreinte, et ils restèrent enlacés quelques minutes.

L'odeur de Thomas. Sa voix. Son rire.

Merde, il lui avait manqué comme pas possible.

Ils se séparèrent finalement, et le brun prit d'office la valise.

"Je prends ça, on rentre, tu vas te reposer!"

Et Newt avait presque oublié la gentillesse abusive de ce garçon adorable.

Il le suivit jusqu'à la voiture, une jeep bleue, de type épave, et gloussa doucement.

"Tu as encore cette chose? Tu l'as pas déjà faite réparer 15 fois?"

Le brun haussa les épaules, l'air résigné.

"Si, carrément. Sans compter le nombre de fois où je l'ai bidouillé moi-même. Mais je l'aime trop pour la balancer…."

Newt soupira, un petit sourires aux lèvres, et monta côté passager, pendant que Thomas chargeait sa valise dans le coffre. Lorsqu'il vint s'affaler à ses côtés, il grogna d'un ton épuisé.

"Qu'est-ce que t'as mis dans ce truc? Des pierres?"

Le blond rit doucement, et merde, c'était bon. C'était ça, c'était l'effet Thomas.

Lui qui était d'une nonchalance à toute épreuve habituellement, avec Thomas, c'était différent. C'était sourire h24, et rire encore plus. Parce que ce garçon était une boule d'énergie, d'humour et de bonne humeur sans limite.

Thomas démarra et quitta la place de parking, avec cette agilité qu'il avait toujours eu au volant.

"Tee et Min m'ont forcé à te ramener 150 trucs. Y'a presque plus de trucs pour toi que d'affaires à moi dedans."

Un éclat de rire lui répondit, encore. Le genre de rire qui donnait envie de rire aussi, et de se fondre dans l'ambiance douce et chaleureuse que Thomas créait, juste avec sa simple présence. Newt avait toujours admiré la capacité que son ami avait de fasciner, de charmer, sans s'en rendre compte. Cette capacité qu'il avait d'attirer les regards et les gens, sans se forcer, sans en faire trop. Il était lui, sans filtres, sans prétentions. Et ça suffisait.

"Brenda aussi t'a refilé un truc?

-Arf, m'en parle pas. J'ai l'impression que c'est moi qui sort avec elle, sérieux. Elle m'appelle tout le temps, j'en peux plus.

-Sors avec elle?"

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel, et son regard se perdit sur la route quelques secondes lorsqu'ils descendirent.

"T'es devenu con en 8 mois? Je suis gay, Tommy.

-Et Brenda n'est pas très féminine, je te ferais remarquer.

-Elle a ces … _choses_ là, sur le torse, et ce _truc_ entre les jambes."

L'air outré et indigné de Thomas le fit rire. Il n'allait donc jamais arrêter?

"Ne parle pas mal des seins, c'est une invention de Dieu!"

Newt imita un vomi, et ils rirent comme des abrutis.

C'est sûr qu'entre l'amour de Thomas pour les formes féminines et la passion de Newt pour les services trois pièces, ils n'étaient pas prêts de se disputer pour une conquête.

Mais jamais, jamais Thomas n'avait prit ses distances avec lui, même après son coming-out laborieux.

Qu'est-ce qu'il l'aimait, son meilleur ami…

"On est arrivés!"

Le blond leva la tête, qu'il avait penché sur son portable, pour prévenir ses amis et sa mère qu'il était arrivé et entre de bonnes mains, et ouvrit des yeux surpris face au bâtiment que Thomas lui montrait.

"Ça? Sérieusement, Tommy?"

Le brun haussa les épaules, l'air blasé.

"Mes parents ont insistés pour que je sois bien logé…

-Abusé, l'argent. Bon gare toi, j'ai envie de voir putain!"

Son meilleur ami laissa un rire joyeux lui échapper, et honora sa place de parking d'un créneau parfait. Newt se jeta à moitié hors du véhicule, et traîna Thomas vers la porte, pendant que le brun traînait sa valise de 20 kilos derrière lui.

"Oh, y'a un ascenseur!

-Encore heureux, sinon tu l'aurais porté ta valise, mon pote."

Newt lui tira puérilement la langue, et ils s'engouffrèrent entre les portes métallique. Au 5ème étage, ils sortirent, et Newt se planta devant la porte à gauche.

"Comment tu sais que c'est là?

-Intuition!"

Thomas leva les yeux au ciel, et ouvrit la porte, avant de se décaler pour laisser entrer le petit blond.

"Oh merde, Tommy, je veux rester là pour l'éternité!

-Bien sûr que tu veux, puisque je vis ici!"

Newt donna un coup dans le bras de son meilleur ami, et la porte claqua en même temps que Thomas éclatait de rire, pour la 6ème fois de la matinée.

.

-x-

.

En fait, Newt était très sérieux lorsqu'il disait qu'il voulait rester ici pour l'éternité. Et encore plus après avoir finit la visite de l'appartement. Cuisine américaine, canapé d'angle, chambre spacieuse, douche à l'italienne. Il savait que les parents de Thomas étaient blindés, même plus que ça, mais à ce point là? Lui qui vivait dans un appartement tout petit et qui galérait tout les mois, il était impressionné par cette éloge de l'argent. C'en était presque trop. Mais bon, il allait dormir dans un king-size pendant deux semaines, et faire à manger sur un plan de travail en bois véritable, il n'allait pas se plaindre.

"Tu veux dormir un peu?"

Il haussa les épaules. La découverte de l'appartement l'avait un peu cassé dans sa fatigue.

"Nan, je veux manger!

-Comment tu peux avoir déjà faim?

-J'ai rien mangé dans l'avion.

-Fallait! J'ai pas grand chose.

-Courses!"

Thomas leva les yeux au ciel, déjà épuisé par cette corvée. Si Newt adorait traîner dans les rayons pour acheter des tas de nourriture et se goinfrer après, sans prendre un gramme, lui détestait ça.

"Tu es chiant… T'es toujours végétarien mes couilles là?

-Hey! Je ne te permet pas!

-Pas besoin de ta permission."

Newt lui claqua le bras, gentiment, et Thomas sourit.

"Okey, on y va."

Le blond fit un signe de la victoire, avec un clin d'oeil, et Thomas passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

"Tu m'avais manqué.

-Toi aussi Tommy."

Le brun embrassa affectueusement le front de Newt, et ils sortirent de nouveau. Le blond n'avait pas même ouvert sa valise, mais il n'en avait rien à foutre. Là, il voulait juste être avec son meilleur ami, manger, et traîner en jogging devant la télé. Ces petits trucs, ces petits moments qu'on néglige d'apprécier en se disant qu'on pourra toujours les vivre demain. Mais non, parce que demain, c'est déjà trop tard, demain, c'est déjà fini.

Et ils atterrirent au supermarché qui trônait fièrement au bout de la rue, Thomas poussant un caddie d'un air blasé, et Newt le remplissant avec une joie trop intense pour quelqu'un qui allait faire dépenser de l'argent à son meilleur ami.

"Putain, explique moi avec quoi tu vas cuisiner cette chose?

-On peut faire pleins de plats avec des pois cassés à la place de la viande!

-Non, c'est mort, je mangerais pas tes expérimentations cheloues!

-Je me suis amélioré!

-Même, ça ne m'inspire pas confiance!

-Allez TomTom, tu vas aimer, je te promets!"

Et comme souvent, comme avant, comme toujours, Thomas céda. Il céda à Newt, parce que son coeur et son ventre était toujours plus heureux lorsque le blond souriait ainsi. C'était comme ça, c'était une amitié forte, intense, et merde, comment il avait tenu 8 mois sans lui? Il n'en avait aucune idée…

.

-x-

.

"Bonne nuit Tommy.

-Bonne nuit Newty."

Une paire de pieds froids vint se coller à ceux de Newt, et il eut un sursaut.

"Tu m'as fais peur, tocard!"

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, dans le silence et le noir lunaire de la chambre.

"Désolé, je voulais faire comme avant, tu sais?

-Oui."

Leurs voix n'étaient que des souffles, caressants, et soudain, le blond n'eut plus envie de dormir.

Après leur repas, il avait comaté tout l'après-midi dans le canapé, la tête sur les genoux de Thomas, qui s'amusait avec ses cheveux un peu trop longs. Et quand il avait finalement sombré dans le sommeil, il s'était réveillé avec deux palmiers sur la tête. Ils avaient bataillé, mangé encore, partagé une clope, et avaient passé le reste de la soirée affalés pêle-mêle à regarder la télé et à se raconter des anecdotes sur leur vie.

"Tommy?

-Mh?

-Je suis plus fatigué.

-Moi non plus."

Et d'un même mouvement, ils se retournèrent pour se retrouver face à face. Ils ne parlèrent pas pendant quelques minutes, se contentant de se regarder avec l'intensité de deux personnes qui s'aiment et qui se sont manqués, avant que Newt ne brise le silence.

"Pourquoi tu n'as pas de copine?"

Son ton était toujours bas, comme s'il avait peur de casser l'ambiance douce qui les entourait. L'ambiance du soir, le genre d'ambiance qui donne envie de parler des choses qui nous tiennent à coeur, comme si le lendemain, tout ça n'avait pas existé. Les confidences sur l'oreiller disparaissent toujours au réveil.

"J'en sais rien, en fait.

-Tu n'en veux pas?

-Je crois que je cherche pas vraiment."

Newt acquiesça dans le noir, et la lumière douce de la lune choisit ce moment pour illuminer le sourire doux de Thomas.

"Et toi?

-J'étais avec un gars, y'a quelques temps. Tu sais. Aris.

-Ouais. Il n'était pas bien lui non plus?

-Bah, il était trop collant tu vois? Et en plus, c'était pas top niveau sexuel."

Un petit rire lui répondit, et Newt suivit le mouvement.

"C'est-à-dire?

-Oh, Tommy, est-ce que t'as vraiment envie de parler des prouesses sexuelles de mon ex?

-Plutôt de ses non-prouesses du coup."

Ils recommencèrent à rire, et d'un coup, le blond se stoppa.

"Ouah, tu m'avais vraiment manqué. Rire avec toi, très tard, ou trop tôt. Te parler de trucs futiles, dont je ne pourrais parler avec personne d'autre. Te regarder. T'as toujours les mêmes mimiques qu'avant. Ton nez qui se fronce quand tu souris, et ta manie de râler pour tout et n'importe quoi."

L'éclat de rire du brun se bloqua dans sa gorge, et il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, comme pour réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer.

"Oh, Newt…"

Il ouvrit les bras, et le blond vint se blottir contre lui, l'enlaçant doucement.

"Tu m'as manqué aussi. Sans toi c'est pas moi, et sans toi, je suis ...vide. Thomas c'est aussi Newt."

Sa voix était étouffée par les cheveux clairs de son meilleur ami, mais il n'en avait rien à foutre, parce que Newt le serra un peu plus fort.

Peut-être qu'ils s'étaient plus manqués qu'ils ne voulaient se l'admettre, peut-être qu'ils avaient essayés de se protéger en restant forts, mais ce qui était sur, c'était qu'ils comptaient bien rattraper le temps perdus dans les deux prochaines semaines.

Et ils s'endormirent comme ça, collés l'un contre l'autre. C'était sûrement ambigu, comme toute leur relation, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils en avaient à faire? Ils avaient toujours été plus proches que ce que le monde attendait de deux hommes, mais ils avaient besoin de ce contact, de ce truc entre eux, indéfinissable. Ni Newt ni Thomas ne savait ce que c'était.

Mais c'était fort, intense, puissant.

C'était grisant, comme un verre d'alcool.

C'était doux, comme un lever de soleil.

C'était planant, eux deux. C'était comme fumer un joint. Addictif.

Et aucun d'eux ne voulait se sevrer.

.

* * *

.

 **Voilà la partie 1, je posterais la deux bientôt.**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé, faites moi des retours!**


	2. 4h20

**Bonswar les pouilleux!**

 **Voilà finalement la partie 2, et également la fin, de ce petit TS tout doux! J'ai écris la partie au 420 dans un train, direction les vacances, grave nostalgique. Grave envie d'être en vacances.**

 **Pour l'info, même si ça ne vous intéresse** **peut-être pas, j'ai signé un CDI, et même si je dois passer la période d'essai, je suis trop dans un mood de vainqueur, mais du coup, j'ai vachement moins de temps et de force pour écrire, comparé à mes 24h d'avant, mon 35h me terrasse.**

 **C'était le racontage de vie, et pour vous prévenir (pour ceux qui lisent La vie est belle ) que pour l'instant, même si j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance, je ne me met pas de pression, ni de jour pour poster! Mais promis, j'essaie d'être régulière!**

 **Et pour ceux qui ne lisent pas, INSTANT PROMO hihi, go ahead.**

 **Merci à Val, qui m'as inspiré la madame in love de Newt (spotted), et qui m'inspire tout court. Je veux me dépasser pour toi bby.**

 **Keur sur Neviy, je veux écrire milles trucs sur le Canada à cause de toi!**

 **Mention spéciale à : Kurome95, PandaFlyh, et LadyElle PJO, pour vos reviews!**

 **Salomé, je poste pour toi.**

.

* * *

.

15h56.

Sunset Beach Park.

Vancouver.

Et 1h, 1h qu'ils étaient là, à déambuler paresseusement entre les étales et les gens défoncés.

Newt avait peut-être un petit peu insisté pour qu'ils se rendent au rassemblement, mais pour sa défense, le Canada, et plus particulièrement Vancouver, était beaucoup plus cool sur la marijuana que la France, qui pointait encore du doigt les fumeurs, en les catégorisant de drogués. Ok, c'était une drogue, mais pour l'utilisation que la plupart des gens en faisait, ce n'était clairement pas comparable aux dangers de l'alcool.

Donc ils étaient là, et dans 24 minutes précisément, Newt allait participer à cet immense nuage de fumée dont il avait tant entendu parler.

"Putain Tommy, j'arrive pas à croire que je suis au 4/20, c'est trop stylé. Ma mère me tuerait si elle savait."

Le brun sourit, et tapota son épaule.

"Si elle savait tout ce que tu faisais, elle aurait déjà fait une crise cardiaque depuis longtemps."

Newt ne put qu'acquiescer, parce que clairement, sa mère n'aurait pas supporté de savoir qu'il fumait, même des cigarettes basiques, alors les joints… Pas qu'il en fumait si souvent, mais il aimait bien, de temps en temps, de temps à autres, s'oublier et planer.

Un garçon les arrêta soudainement dans leur progression déjà laborieuse, parmi cette foule d'une rare intensité, et leur fourra sous le nez des sachets d'herbes.

"Heyy, vous voulez vous détendre les gars?"

Son accent québécois fit sourire Newt, qui secoua néanmoins la tête.

"Merci mec, mais je préfère chopper du shit!"

L'inconnu haussa les épaules, et s'éloigna après un '"comme tu veux mon frère", laissant derrière lui une forte odeur de beuh. Thomas leva les yeux au ciel.

"Tu passes un peu trop facilement dans cette communauté, toi. Un grand blond mignon et mince, avec une bouille d'ange, c'est pas le contraire de ce qu'on s'attend à voir dans ce genre d'endroit?"

Newt rit doucement.

"J'aime être différent des clichés qu'on se fait de ce genre d'endroits."

Ils se sourirent, et une vague de cris s'éleva après quelques minutes. 16h04.

"Déjà? Bon, on cherche de quoi participer?

-Je croyais que tu cherchais déjà."

Le blond le bouscula, et s'agrippa à la lanière du sac du brun, histoire de ne pas être séparé de lui.

Et ils partirent en quête d'une barette, suffisante pour faire deux joints et quelques autres pour les prochains jours. Ils n'eurent pas à chercher longtemps, à vrai dire, ils eurent juste à faire deux pas pour tomber devant une échoppe, tenue par une fille au sourire amical.

"Salut vous! Prêts pour 4h20?

-Grâce à toi, on le sera dans une minute!" Minauda Newt. Elle éclata de rire, et leur désigna son étalage.

"Choisis mon chou."

Le blond fit mine de s'y connaître, et finit par choisir un petit sachet au pif, avant de donner la monnaie à la jeune femme, qui secoua la tête, un sourire au lèvre.

"C'est gratuit pour toi, chéri."

Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un clin d'oeil, et Newt éclata de rire, avant de lui demander galamment son prénom.

"Appelle moi Val.

-Okey, et bien merci, tu es adorable. Sur ce, à la prochaine peut-être?"

Elle acquiesça, l'air contente, et Thomas attendit qu'ils soient suffisamment éloignés pour se permettre une remarque. Et elle sortit acerbe, presque froide. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir agacé. Pourquoi? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Sûrement parce que son meilleur ami gay draguait mieux les femmes que lui.

"T'es sérieux là?"

Le blond se retourna, et haussa un sourcil étonné, pendant qu'il s'asseyait sur l'herbe, un peu éloigné de cette foule compacte, et sortait de quoi rouler.

"Euh..?

-Tu l'as draguée."

Son ton était plein de reproche. Pourquoi ça sortait comme ça? Même lui s'énervait tout seul.

"Excuse-moi?

-Tu lui parlais comme si tu voulais le mettre dans ton lit! Et tes sourires!"

Il se donnait envie de se gifler C'était quoi cette scène?

"Attend, tu me fais une crise de jalousie?

-Non"

Newt laissa échapper un petit rire, et lécha la feuille pour finir de rouler son joint. Imperturbable? Nonchalant? Un mélange agaçant des deux.

"Tommy, si elle te plaisait, fallait le dire. Tu sais que j'en ai rien à foutre d'elle.

-Non c'est pas ç-"

Il se stoppa dans son élan, coupé par la réponse de Newt. Il pensait que c'était de lui qu'il était jaloux? Oui, bien sûr. C'était totalement logique. Pourquoi il serait jaloux d'elle?

"Mh?

-Non, c'était ça, ouais ouais."

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel, et lui donna un coup d'épaule. Ils étaient désormais assis côte à côte, et Newt tendit le premier petit rouleau à Thomas.

"Tiens, tu roules mal toi."

Et il s'attaqua au second.

Et c'était tout, c'était terminé. Bien sûr que ça l'était. Newt était son meilleur ami, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris? Il n'en avait aucune idée, ou plutôt, il en avait une un peu trop précise. Il avait eu un élan de jalousie, et encore pire, de possessivité. Il savait qu'il l'était, il avait toujours eu du mal à accepter de voir Newt rire et s'amuser avec d'autres personnes. Newt était _son_ petit soleil personnel, pas celui des autres. Il savait qu'il ressentait ça, mais là? A ce point? Il soupira, et décida que c'était parce que cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Ouais, c'était mieux comme ça.

"Tommy, prépare ton briquet! Il est 18!"

Le brun sourit, et alluma son joint, qu'il attisa doucement, du bout des lèvres, et le blond venait de finir le sien lorsqu'une huée les atteignit. Des cris retentissaient de partout, et la musique des hauts-parleurs augmenta encore d'un cran. Impossible de parler, ni de s'entendre, alors ils se contentèrent de tirer fort sur leurs cigarettes agrémentées et de souffler vers le ciel, donnant un peu d'eux dans le nuage de beuh qui s'élevait déjà au dessus de la ville.

Et ils restèrent là, allongés dans l'herbe, à finir leur drogue douce, leurs épaules s'effleurant des fois, et leurs regards se souriant souvent.

C'était comme ça. Il y avait ce truc, et il serait là pour toujours, à les entourer, à les protéger, à les faire s'aimer ainsi.

Aucun d'eux ne s'étaient jamais posés de question sur ça, sur leurs sentiments, sur ce qu'ils ressentaient ensembles, si c'était normal de s'aimer autant, et de se manquer autant.

Peut-être qu'aucun d'eux ne voulait briser ce qu'ils étaient, mais aujourd'hui, le coeur de Thomas était emplit de ces questions, ces questions qui n'avaient jamais obtenue de réponse, parce qu'il n'avait tout simplement pas cherché à comprendre.

Mais oui, il était peut-être temps de s'y pencher.

Peut-être.

.

-x-

.

Et finalement, il ne s'y pencha pas. Pas le temps, pas le courage, pas l'occasion, et des tas de bonnes excuses. Des tas de "Non mais c'était à cause de la fumée", de "Newt est mon meilleur pote", de "J'ai dû avoir un bug".

Et la première semaine passa.

Douce et lente, intense et rapide.

Ils firent tout et rien, des courses, encore, des sorties, des balades, Newt insista pour visiter, pour aller dans des tas d'endroits dont Thomas n'avait rien à faire.

Mais c'était Newt, alors il céda, il l'accompagna, et se rendit compte que ouais, il y avait quelque chose.

Ses yeux, qui couvaient trop son meilleur ami, ses mains, qui avaient envie de le protéger, son corps, qu'il voulait serrer. Ce n'était pas si fort, pas si intense, et merde, il captait soudainement que ça avait toujours été comme ça. Ca avait toujours été comme ça, entre eux. Et en 8 mois, il avait perdu cette habitude. Cette habitude de ressentir son coeur et son ventre réagir à _son meilleur ami._ C'était ce qu'était Newt. Et jusqu'ici, il n'avait jamais réaliser que c'était si ambigu, ses sentiments, ses émotions.

Newt avait toujours été à ses côtés, à lui sourire, à rire avec lui, à le soutenir, et Thomas n'avait jamais saisi que c'était si… différent. Si différent de ce qu'il ressentait avec Teresa, avec Minho, avec Brenda, avec toutes les personnes qui l'entourait. Et il se disait que c'était parce que Newt était son ami d'enfance, qu'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Ils avaient une relation profonde, longue, c'était normal qu'ils soient si proches. Ils étaient comme des frères. Mais après avoir retrouvé sa soeur, après avoir retrouvé Newt, il prenait conscience que non. Non, ils n'étaient pas comme des frères. Parce que sa soeur, même s'il l'aimait énormément, ne lui ferait jamais ressentir ce que Newt lui faisait ressentir. Et c'était insupportable, cette soudaine remise en question. Parce que même s'il évitait de penser à ça, il se passait toujours quelque chose qui lui faisait se rappeler que quelque chose clochait.

"Oh, j'le crois pas."

La voix du blond près de lui le fit sursauter, et il se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

"Mh?"

Newt était en train de surfer sur son facebook, avec l'ordinateur portable de Thomas.

"Regarde qui vient de commenter ma dernière photo!"

Il tourna l'écran vers le brun, et un cliché de lui avec une clope, sous le soleil, apparut dans son champ de vision.

"Regarde!"

Il pointa du doigt les commentaires, et Thomas se rendit compte que son regard était fixé sur les yeux rieurs de Newt.

"Ah ouais?

-Non mais Tommyyy! Lis!"

Il se résolut à détourner son attention de la photo, et lut vaguement les premières réactions.

 **Teresa Agnes** _On veut des photos avec Tom._

 **Minho Park** _Ouais, ouais, ça fait le BG au Canada. Ramène nous des cadeaux._

Il sourit doucement, puis lu le dernier.

 **Aris Tote** _Tu es beau, Newton._

Il fronça les sourcils, et une vague d'agacement l'envahit.

"C'est lui, Aris? Ton ex chiant?

-Oui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il veut?

-J'en sais rien.

-Tu vas lui répondre?

-J'vais surtout lui dire de me foutre la paix en message privé.

-Ouais, bah vas-y."

Il y eu un petit silence, puis Newt reprit la parole.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as Tommy? Tu es bizarre."

Ouais, il l'était. Clairement.

"Rien, désolé."

Un ange passa, gênant, et le blond le brisa doucement.

"Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, hein? Si quelque chose ne va pas, tu peux me le dire…

-Je sais…"

Sa réponse n'était qu'un souffle, et il passa un bras autour des épaules de son meilleur ami.

"Excuse-moi, je suis perturbé."

Le blond sourit, et poussa l'ordinateur, avant de laisser tomber sa tête sur le bras du brun.

"Dis-moi tout TomTom."

Leurs visages se frôlaient presque, et Newt tourna la tête, pour embrasser la joue de Thomas.

"Si tu n'as pas envie, je comprends."

Non, il n'avait pas envie.

"Tu sais, nous?

-Mh? Comment ça nous?

-Nous deux.

-Oui?

-On est meilleurs amis hein?

-Pourquoi tu me demandes?

-Je.. j'en sais rien."

Le blond se redressa, et fronça les sourcils.

"Thomas.

-Newton.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête?

-Plein de trucs. Je n'avais jamais réalisé comment on était. Et genre là, d'un coup, je crois que je comprends pourquoi Brenda était jalouse de toi, et pourquoi tes mecs ont été jaloux de moi. J'crois que je comprends pourquoi les gens nous prennent parfois pour un couple.

-Arrête avec cet air sérieux, tu me stresse.

-C'est sérieux Newt. Tu t'es jamais dis qu'on avait une relation ambiguë toi et moi?

-On se connait depuis qu'on est nés, Tommy. C'est normal qu'on soit proches comme ça.

-Pas comme ça, pas à ce point là."

Il se sentait audacieux, d'un coup. Il venait de passer 1 semaine à refuser de se pencher sur la question, et là, d'un coup, parce que Newt refusait de comprendre, il s'agaçait. Ca n'avait aucune logique, aucun sens.

"Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire?

-Que c'est pas normal que je sois jaloux quand tu dragues. Que c'est pas normal que je ressente ce que je ressens. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, tout ce bordel, mais ce n'est pas _normal_ , Newt. Y'a quelque chose qui ne va pas.

-On a toujours été comme ça, j'ai toujours été comme ça, comme toi. C'est nous, Thomas. Pourquoi tu penses à ça maintenant?

-Parce que, Newt, ça fait 8 putains de mois qu'on s'est pas vus. J'avais plus l'habitude, et plus on est ensemble, plus c'est fort. Je n'aime pas ça. Pas savoir ce que je ressens.

-Mais tu le sais, tocard. Je suis ton meilleur ami, ton frère.

-Non, tu n'es pas mon frère. Tu comprend pas. Je ne dois pas ressentir ça pour un frère. Avec Rach', c'est même pas aussi fort, non, ça n'a rien à voir.

-Thomas Edison, arrête de penser trop et trouve une solution. Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi?

-Aide moi à savoir, à comprendre ce que je ressens. Ce _qu'on_ ressent.

-Comment?"

Et la seule réponse qui lui vint fut :

"Embrasse-moi."

C'était la demande la plus étrange, la plus bizarre, la plus brusque, la plus spontanée qu'il n'ait jamais faite.

Et Newt, _Newt_ , obéit.

Il se redressa, se pencha, et posa, tout doucement, ses lèvres sur celles de Thomas.

C'était juste un baiser, tout petit, tout simple, rien d'autre qu'une paire de lèvre sur une autre, et pourtant, Thomas eu l'impression que c'était bien plus que ça.

Il eu l'impression d'avoir très froid, puis très chaud. Son sang pulsait à ses oreilles, et son ventre se tordit, et d'un coup, il comprit.

Il comprit que ce garçon, qui le fixait d'un air hébété, stupéfait, choqué, ce garçon, il l'aimait.

Quand était-ce arrivé? Ou avait-ce toujours été là?

"T-Tommy..?"

Sa voix était hésitante, un murmure perturbé.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était, _ça_?

-J'en sais rien, Newt…"

Il savait. Bien sur qu'il savait. Mais est-ce que Newt savait?

"Tommy…"

Suppliante.

"Newt…"

Sa main se leva, et vint se poser contre la joue gauche du blond.

"Newt."

Etait-ce lui ou sa voix tremblait?

"Newt, je crois que je sais, maintenant."

Il parlait bas, tout bas, comme s'il confiait un secret inavouable à son _meilleur ami_.

Ils parlaient bas tout les deux.

"Tu sais quoi?

-Je sais ce qu'on ressent.

-Est-ce qu'on ressent pareil?"

Il y eu un petit silence, comme si chacun attendait d'être rassuré par l'autre.

Et Newt finit par cligner des yeux, et comme s'il sortait de sa transe, ou de son état post-choc, il se secoua.

"Putain de merde, Thomas.

-Quoi?"

Et il se pencha, pour embrasser une nouvelle fois ces lèvres. Ces lèvres, celles de Thomas. Thomas, son meilleur ami. Non, celui qu'il avait considéré, à tort, comme son meilleur ami, pendant des années.

"Thomas. Thomas Edison.

-Newton Isaac."

Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes, et soudain, le blond éclata de rire.

"Merde, Tommy, on est vraiment cons."

Et Thomas se mit à rire aussi.

Parce que ouais. Ouais, ils étaient cons.

Ouais, ils venaient de se mettre une pression de merde, ouais, ils venaient de s'angoisser, pour rien.

Parce qu'en vrai, ils le savaient. Ils l'avaient toujours sus.

Qu'ils s'aimaient.

Oui, bien sûr qu'ils s'aimaient.

"Tommy, Thomas Edison.

-Arrête de répéter mon nom, je t'en supplies."

Il rit doucement, et Newt laissa tomber sa tête sur les genoux de Thomas.

"Je t'aime."

Et plus rien n'existait. Rien d'autre que le sourire de Newt, que ses mots, que son propre coeur qui battait la chamade.

"Je t'ai toujours aimé.

-Oui. Moi aussi. Moi aussi, je t'aime, Newt."

Et ils s'embrassèrent. Encore.

Et encore.

Et encore.

Et ils rigolèrent, contre la bouche de l'autre, sur la bouche de l'autre.

Parce qu'ils avaient mis tant de temps à comprendre.

Et qu'importe que Thomas soit hétéro, parce que ça n'avait rien à voir.

C'était Newt. Juste Newt.

Et personne d'autre.

.

* * *

.

 **Voilà, c'est déjà la fin de ce pitit TS. J'ai adoré l'écrire.**

 **Je vous renvoies à mes autres fictions si vous êtes chauds ! c:**

 **Et, les fantomes, I SEE YOU.**


End file.
